Beat Up Clyde
Time to kick Clyde's ass! Summary Breach Clyde's Fortress and fight your way to the top. Defeat Craig and confront Clyde, who brings Chef back to kill you. Defeat Chef and watch as Cartman once again banishes Clyde. Walkthrough Before advancing, order Butters to heal Wendy, gaining the Superhero Patch. Use Nagasaki to break the two gargoyles on the gate. They both break at different frequencies, so you'll have to do it one at a time. Continue on to the front gate, which is blocked by electrified water. Use the alien probe to get onto the ledge with the generator. Disable it and fight the two guards. Break the gate and go inside. There IS another way to get in, however, if that way is too dangerous for you. Go around the base and you'll see a small, gnome-sized hole. Shrink and enter, heal the injured gnome optionally to have him help you take out one of the Nazi rats while you knock out the other one. Shoot the weakened part of the floor to head up, and you'll appear near the ladder to the 2nd floor past the barricades, away from the firework mortars, and near some of Clyde's troops. Use Kenny to make the guards break the barricade and get killed by the cyclops' rockets. Run past and shoot the ladder down and climb up. Defeat the cyclopses and climb the next ladder. Bust through the barricade and attack the Nazi Zombies on the other side. Afterwards, break the platform's leg and use Nagasaki to create a ramp. Stan will order the kindergarteners to lower a rope. Climb up onto the roof. A cyclops will punch Ike before he can destroy the tower. To friend him, set off his firework with a fart, defeating the cyclops and making him happy. Use Nagasaki on the right tower to topple the tower and defeat the other guard and then turn the wheel. Go to the left side, which is blocked by an unbreakable barricade. Use Cup-a-Spell again to knock the two guards off the tower and use your probe to teleport past and turn the other wheel. Break the barricade from this side and go into the newly opened room. Craig is in here, and will begin to raise a third Nazi Zombie Cow to help him defeat you. Walk over to the left and Stan will toss a lantern in. Shoot it and Cup-a-Spell it. Stan will kill the cow on the left. Then, go to the right side and blast the wall off with Nagasaki to let Ike in to kill the other one. Craig finally gets his only remaining cow up, and jumps in top fight. (If you failed to get the other two killed in time, you'll have to fight them too). Craig is a badass, so just let him kill you. Joking aside, don't attack the cow. Instead, hit Craig with your strongest attack, especially one that will lower his high armor. The cow will blow itself up on its turn (which is why it's a waste to hit it). Eventually, Craig will summon clones of himself. One of the clones will either be African American or Asian, making that fake obvious. Keep hitting the clones until you find Craig. It's best if you use ranged weapons that can bounce enemies (such as Chakram or a Super Bouncy Ball) with a strap-on that can inflict either both bleeding and burning effects. If you can, just leave Craig and one clone alive so he won't summon more. The clones will have vastly lower defense and will die within 3 hits or so, the real Craig will take normal damage. All of them however, will have Craig's attack power and moves even his Channeling move. With Craig defeated, climb up and go to the next room. Randy is here and found that the government put a snuke inside Mr. Slave's ass. Shrink down and climb in, as a great adventure is waiting for you ahead. Beware! If you walk outside instead, you will be presented with an alternate ending in which the snuke goes off, everyone dies, and the end credits roll followed by a game over screen. Frog King will greet you, and tell you to continue on to find the way out. Make your way through Mr. Slave's ass, breaking semen walls that block your way. You'll come across a flashlight. Walk over to the battery compartment and put them back in, then flip the switch to get rid of the bat. Continue on until you find the Sparrow Prince. His spirit is angry, although it doesn't show, and he attacks. Kill the bacteria first. After that, just keep hitting him with everything you have. He is immune to almost all status effects, especially DoT damaging effects, and has high HP and defense. Once he's defeated, continue past until you are blocked by a lot of feces. Use Nagasaki to break the pool ball and reveal a probe teleporter. Teleport onto the mound of poop to turn on the vibrator that clears the way. Teleport back on top of the vibrator and walk down it to the next area. Two government agents are blocking the way to the stomach. Defeat them and enter the stomach's cove. Catatafish will tell you to disarm the snuke. Use Jimmy's buddy ability to access the snuke and go over to it. Time for another abortion; this time on a thermonuclear device. Be careful not to mess up, as if you do, oil will spray out and the snuke will go off. You can then watch as a mushroom cloud grows. The snuke will also go off if you die inside Mr.Slave or if you get out of the room instead of shrinking yourself. Watch the usual South Park end-of-episode credits and then hit continue at the Heaven screen. Follow the on screen prompts on how to do the abortion, which is the same as when you did Randy's abortion. The snuke disarms and Mr. Slave coughs you out, with you gaining Frog King, Sparrow Prince, and Catatafish as friends. Advance outside and then to the throne room to confront Clyde. He thinks the goo is Taco Bell green sauce, which starts a conversation about Cartman not knowing Taco Bell had green sauce. Clyde turns the handle and the goo flows into a coffin. Chef breaks out of it as a Nazi Zombie, singing and saying Hitler quotes. Hit Chef with everything you have, for his HP is the highest so far. Eventually, he will begin to channel his attack Hello Children. When he does it, mash the button to slap him away from biting you. He will briefly stop attacking and gain consciousness, which is the perfect time to hit him. Eventually, Clyde will spray him with more goo to make him obey again. Continue this until Chef is down to 1 HP. He fully breaks free of Clyde's control. Clyde throws a Molotov cocktail at him and he charges. Follow the prompt onscreen to fart him away, incinerating him before your HP drops to 0. After the fight with Chef, you'll be treated to an unskippable cutscene of Clyde giving up and Cartman banishes him from space and time again as he knocks him out of the tower and retakes the Stick of Truth. But the celebration is short lived as government agents come in, along with Big Bad Government Guy. He explains that you were wanted for your ability to make Facebook friends, which is why you moved. He picks up the Stick and Cartman explains its power. This causes him to go mad with power, take off his clothes, and run outside. You all follow and he tried to recruit you to his side, but you stay with your friends. Kenny, however, betrays all of you and joins him. Morgan Freeman comes in to explain that Kenny is the rightful heir to the Stick, and Kenny and Big Bad Government Guy run off together. Boss Battles As this is a chapter far into the game, plenty of boss battles are expected. Players must be sure to stock up on items for this chapter, as the only available shop is at the end of it. Players also cannot leave until the chapter is done. If players forget to stock up on things, they may be able to get supplies from drops. 'Craig' Craig is the first boss in this chapter, but he's no pushover. He has high HP and his primary way of attacking is using Clone Army to summon 5 Craigs to the battlefield and having them all attack you. He has few attacks at his disposal, but all are equally devastating. Players must also be sure to cut two of the ropes outside the battle with magic to get rid of two of the Nazi Zombie Cows, or they'll cause heavy damage on the first turn. If you are unable to, then stun them long enough to get rid of them before they explode. Attacks *Melee Attack - Any of the Craigs will strike you 3 times for moderate damage. This is difficult to block as the time delay between attacks is so brief. *Clone Army - The original Craig will summon 5 Craigs to aid him in battle. All the clones have the same attack and HP stats as him, but their defense are vastly lower than the original. A basic attack will easily do 10,000+ damage per hit on a clone. It's advised to leave one clone alive and focus on the real Craig, in order to prevent him from summoning more. All clones are immune to multi-target splash attacks, letting you only target one. *Channel - One or more of the Craigs channels for a turn to unleash a devastating attack on their next turn. *Death from Above - Craig jumps behind you and stabs you multiple times. He then jumps infront of you and stabs a few more times. Lethal if you are shielded. 'Sparrow Prince' The Sparrow Prince is fought inside Mr. Slave's ass. Despite being immune to all damage-over-time Status Effects, he has no Defense and is easily beaten. During the start of the battle, he summons two Nazi Zombie Bacteria to fight, and that's all he summons for backup. Attacks *Birds are Dirty - The Sparrow Prince summons two Nazi Zombie Bacteria to fight with him. He only uses this attack once. *Birds are Gross - The Sparrow Prince launches two birds at his target to strike for moderate damage, and puts defense up on all bacteria. *Reflect Stance - Only used when players hit him with a Ranged attack. After use, he remains in this stance for the rest of the battle. *Sparrow Magic Beam - More likely to be used when his HP is low. Hits 4 times randomly for high non-elemental damage. 'Nazi Zombie Chef' Chef is fought near the end of the chapter. Chef has a very large HP pool, having over 75,000 maximum HP at level 15. As he is a Nazi Zombie and a Boss character, he's immune to Bleeding, Grossed out, and Stuns. It's advised to set him on fire, to avoid prolonging the battle. If you don't have any Fire-causing attacks, Stan's "Way of the Sword" ability or Cartman's "Flame Strike" will cause it. Attacks *Chocolate Salty Balls - Chef throws his balls in the air, and they drop down onto the target in the form of a 2x combo attack. If not blocked, this can cause the Grossed Out status effect. Chef always starts the battle with this. *Melee Attack - Chef walks up to the target and hits them with his spatula for somewhat-high damage. *Channel - Chef charges up for his Channeled attack, Hello Children. *Hello Children - Only used after he's channeled power for a turn. He grabs the New Kid and attempts to bite him 3 times. Players must mash the button shown on the screen to literally knock some sense into him. This must be done 3 times to escape without damage, or be bitten by Chef. Successfully preventing this attack will stun Chef for one turn. *Final Attack - Only used when Chef reaches 1 HP. Clyde sets Chef on fire and Chef runs into both you and your buddy to cause high damage and the Burning status effect. Players must hit the button on screen to finish the fight with a Dragonshout. Bugs All versions *If the New Kid dies during the fight with Chef while he has 1HP left and players have no way to revive him, the fight is rendered unwinnable and players must restart it. *Using a chaining ranged weapon during the clone phase of Craig's fight will likely result in the game locking up and preventing actions from being chosen. *Chef will sometimes use his final attack before he reaches 1 HP. Trivia *This mission was originally going to end there after Cartman beaten Clyde without the follow-up fight with Princess Kenny after this quest. Most of the audio pertaining to this were unused in the game's files. Category:Main Quests Category:South Park: The Stick of Truth Quests